ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Greninja
This article is about the Ninja Pokemon of the Water and Dark elemental types in Tourney 2. For the Ninja Pokemon of the Bug and Flying types in both Tourney series games, see Ninjask. How Greninja joined the Tourney Greninja, the ninja pokemon is one of the most skilled Ninjas, obtaining the high rank of Special S-Class when he was a Froakie. Little is known about him besides the fact he is the Ninja's best assassin. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His arms are crossed. After the announcer calls his name Greninja does a few chops, then a ninja pose, and says as the camera zooms, "Behold the ninja!". Special Attacks Water Shurikens (Neutral) Greninja takes two shurikens and throws it at his opponent. You can tapping the B button to bring more Shurikens. Shadow Sneak (Side) Greninja dissapears, then reappears and attacks the opponent with his kunai. Waterfall (Up) A torrent of water appears that Greninja "surfs" on top of. Double Team (Down) Greninja enters a defensive tai chi-like stance. If it is attacked during this stance, it will teleport behind the attacker, then counterstrike with a sliding kick for moderate damage and surprisingly high knockback, which is even greater after Greninja has taken damage. Hyper Water Shurikens (Hyper Smash) Same as Water Shurikens, except much stronger and brings 10 Shurikens. Hydro Cannon (Final Smash) Greninja crouches and opens its mouth. Then, a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of Greninja's mouth and Greninja fires it at the opponent. Victory Animations #Greninja does a few chops, then a ninja pose, and says "The ninja is unstoppable!". #Greninja performs a move similar to Double Team and does a pose saying "Of course, you couldn't defeat the ninja.". #*Greninja performs a move similar to Double Team and does a pose saying "Now you give into despair, Yin.". (Yin victories only) #Greninja does a flip, and crosses its arms saying "How do you expect to defeat the ninja?". On-Screen Appearance Greninja comes out of a Pokeball and says "You now face the ninja.". Special Quotes *I want to be a REAL ninja! (When fighting Jin) *I have always wanted to see the Devil Gene in action. (When fighting Devil Jin or Devil Kazuya) *Hope you like it here, Yin. It's because it'll be your grave. (When fighting Yin) Trivia *Greninja shares his Japanese voice actor with Patroklos and Alex. *Greninja is the first Pokemon character from the new Generation VI game, Pokemon X and Y. *Greninja was initially going to be unlockable, but this was changed to a starter. *If the player combines the name of Gekkou from Sakigake!! Otokojuku and "ga", they will make "Gekkouga" which is Greninja's Japanese name. *Greninja always refers to himself as "the ninja" because he is known as the Ninja Pokemon in the Pokedex. *Yin, one of Yo's Woo Foo Knights is Greninja's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans that have been introduced in SSB4